


Un jour nouveau

by liquidN



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/liquidN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nous sommes voués à nous blesser l'un l'autre, alors." Charles fit une légère pause. "Mais ces blessures ne sont que le reflet de ce que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un jour nouveau

Le jour où il l’avait revu pour la première fois, Charles était plus que serein.

C’était un bel après-midi de printemps, et après une rencontre avec une connaissance d’Oxford qui passait à New-York, Charles avait rejoint Alex et Scott, qui étaient venus en ville avec lui.  
Scott était un jeune homme timide et intelligent, et le premier enfant à rejoindre l’institut Xavier pour surdoués. C’était aussi le frère d’Alex, et un mutant, comme eux.  
Cette excursion à New-York était sa première sortie depuis son arrivée à Westchester et apparemment il avait adoré les endroits où Alex avait choisi de l’emmener.

« Bien amusés ?  
\- Oui, c’était super. », répondit Alex. « Mais je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de faire les achats qu’on devait faire pour la résidence. Vous voulez qu’on les fasse ensemble ou on se donne un autre rendez-vous ? »

Sachant qu’il était devenu plus qu’un fardeau dans les magasins de New-York, Charles se résolut à l’attendre plutôt que de l’accompagner.  
Une idée lui vint à l’esprit.

« Sais-tu jouer aux échecs, Scott ?  
\- Non.  
\- Est-ce que ça t’intéresserait d’apprendre ? »

Scott acquiesça. Charles se tourna vers Alex.

« Il y a des échiquiers publics dans ce parc. », dit-il en pointant des arbres au bout de la rue. « Je vais y aller avec Scott, comme ça tu seras à l’aise pour les achats. J’espère que tu as la liste de Hank, il m’avait dit qu’il était assez pressé de recevoir ce matériel.  
\- Hmm, oui, j’ai tout. Et les adresses. Je vous laisse tous les deux, alors ?  
\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, je surveille Scott. », répondit Charles.  
« Et moi je surveille le professeur. », fit Scott.

C’était le genre de phrase qui aurait fait grincer Charles des dents quelques mois plus tôt, mais qu’il avait appris à gérer.  
Avant, il aurait pris ça comme une preuve de plus de son infériorité depuis qu’il était en fauteuil roulant. Aujourd’hui, il comprenait que c’était une réelle preuve d’affection de la part de Scott.

C’est donc ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé à apprendre les rudiments des échecs à son nouveau protégé, à l’abri d’un arbre sûrement centenaire.  
Et c’est à cet endroit qu’il l’avait revu.

Enfin, avant même de le revoir, il avait senti son esprit, et, pensant s’être trompé (que ferait Erik ici ?), avait levé le nez du jeu pour voir qui était la source de ces pensées si familières.

Erik était pareil à lui-même, élégant et sombre, et s’approchait d’un pas lent, l’air intrigué.  
Il venait aussi de reconnaître Charles.

Après une seconde d’hésitation, Charles reporta son attention sur l’échiquier et sur son adversaire. Il ne savait pas s’il avait le courage de parler avec Erik et décida donc de lui laisser l’opportunité de faire comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus. Il avait bien compris qu’Erik était totalement là par hasard.

« Si tu mets ta tour ici, elle va se faire attraper par le cavalier. »

Scott se retourna vers l’étranger qui venait de lui parler et Charles se résigna à l’idée de devoir parler à Erik.

« Euh… merci. », fit Scott, qui choisit de déplacer un pion à la place.  
« Scott, ce monsieur est un ami à moi, monsieur Lehnsherr. » Charles releva son visage vers Erik. « Erik, voici Scott, un de mes élèves. Il s’annonce au moins aussi fort que toi aux échecs, bien qu’il ait appris il y a seulement une heure et demie. »

Erik répondit par un sourire.  
Charles ne pensait pas qu’il reverrait un jour Erik sourire.

« Enchanté, Scott. »

Scott se leva et tendit sa main vers Erik, dans une mimique d’un geste d’adultes qu’il avait dû observer plus d’une fois. Erik serra sa main, l’air amusé.

« C’est le frère d’Alex. », précisa Charles, ce à quoi Erik se contenta de hocher la tête.  
« Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre partie. Charles,… » Erik s’inclina légèrement pour signifier son intention de partir.

Charles sentit son cœur se serrer. Autant il aurait totalement supporté l’idée d’être ignoré par Erik, autant un vague échange de banalités était inacceptable.

« Tu nous abandonnes déjà ? », demanda-t-il.  
« Je suppose que Scott préfèrerais que tu te concentres sur la partie et son apprentissage plutôt que sur une vieille connaissance. »

Sans même entrer dans l’esprit d’Erik, Charles savait que ce n’était qu’une excuse.

« Professeur, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, vous pouvez parler avec votre ami, si vous voulez. »

Ah, Charles savait que Scott était un garçon intelligent.  
Scott se leva, proposant sa place à Erik, qui apparemment ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Charles reprit la parole.

« Nous pouvons reprendre ton apprentissage des échecs une fois de retour à l’école, Scott. Que dirais-tu d’aller jouer avec les autres enfants ? Je pourrais en profiter pour discuter avec monsieur Lehnsherr en attendant qu’Alex revienne. »

Scott opina du chef, avant de tourner la tête vers la pelouse où quelques enfants jouaient avec un ballon.

« Vous croyez qu’ils voudront jouer avec moi ? », demanda Scott timidement.  
« J’en suis certain. Si tu veux je peux leur demander. »

Scott fit un grand sourire et Charles fut attendri par le bonheur qu’émettait le garçon. Pour l’instant, Scott était de loin l’élève le plus jeune de l’école, et manquait cruellement d’interaction avec des enfants de son âge. Charles était content de pouvoir lui donner l’occasion de jouer avec d’autres enfants.

« Professeur, je peux vous aider avec le fauteuil ? Ou vous voulez leur demander… », Scott chercha ses mots. « … à distance ?  
\- Non, Scott, allons leur demander de vive voix. » Charles fit une pause. « Et effectivement, la pelouse ne semble pas très adaptée à mon fauteuil. »

Comme pour démontrer ses dires, Charles se dégagea de la place à l’échiquier et se dirigea vers la pelouse.  
Il avait plu la veille et la terre était bien trop meuble pour lui permettre d’avancer de manière fluide avec son fauteuil roulant.

« Erik, si tu veux bien m’aider. »

Depuis un mois, Charles avait décidé dans son for intérieur de demander de l’aide s’il en avait besoin.  
Il avait passé des mois à nier son handicap et à rejeter la plupart des formes de sollicitudes, mais un beau jour, alors que Sean lui proposait de l’aider à monter quelques marches pour lui éviter de faire un long détour, il avait réalisé que oui, il était handicapé, et que non, il n’y avait aucune honte à se faire aider quand cela lui simplifiait la vie. Il n’aimait pas avoir besoin des autres pour se débrouiller, mais il avait décidé d’arrêter de jouer les enfants gâtés.  
Erik sembla plus inquiet qu’autre chose, mais prit place derrière le fauteuil de Charles et se mit à pousser.  
De manière peu orthodoxe, car Charles sentait bien qu’Erik faisait léviter le fauteuil juste au-dessus de la terre pour éviter de s’embourber inutilement.

« Je vois que tu es très doué avec les fauteuils roulants », fit Charles.

Erik ne répondit pas –et effectivement, Charles avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin-. Les deux hommes accompagnés de Scott atteignirent le groupe d’enfants.

« Les enfants, désolé de vous interrompre, mais j’aimerais vous présenter Scott. Comme vous le voyez, je ne peux pas vraiment jouer avec lui, et je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez le faire à ma place. »

Charles aimait énormément les enfants. C’était peut-être normal pour quelqu’un qui voulait ouvrir une école, mais Charles avait toujours aimé les enfants, surtout par l’innocence et la qualité de leurs pensées.  
Encore plus aujourd’hui qu’il était privé de l’usage de ses jambes, Charles appréciait la sincérité des enfants, dont les paroles reflétaient les pensées, et qui étaient plus remplis de curiosité que de pitié en voyant un homme de son âge en fauteuil roulant.

Scott fut intégré très vite au groupe et Charles repéra un banc à proximité de la zone de jeu où Erik pourrait s’asseoir et lui être un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. Par son esprit, il incita Erik à s’y diriger.

« Je préfèrerai que tu ne fasses pas ça.  
\- Je préfèrerai que tu n’aies pas à pousser mon fauteuil, mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. », rétorqua Charles, avant de se reprendre. « Excuse-moi, Erik. Je ne recommencerai pas. Un vieux réflexe à perdre, j’imagine.   
\- Il vaudrait mieux, oui. », fit Erik laconiquement.

Erik poussa Charles jusqu’à la terre ferme, et Charles finit le chemin de lui-même alors qu’Erik prenait place sur le banc.

« Je suppose que les lunettes de soleil ont quelque chose à voir avec son pouvoir ? », demanda Erik en observant Scott.  
« Hmm. Scott génère les mêmes rafles d’énergie que son frère, mais elles partent de ses yeux, dès que ceux-ci sont ouverts. Les lunettes qu’il porte sont le seul moyen de contenir les rayons.  
\- Un petit miracle de Hank, je suppose.  
\- Tu vois juste. Comme mon fauteuil, d’ailleurs. »

Erik détourna le regard, embarrassé.

« Tu ne savais pas, pour le fauteuil ? », demanda Charles.  
« Je suis au courant depuis quelques temps. C’est… différent à voir en vrai. », répondit Erik, tournant à nouveau son regard vers Charles. « Je suppose que tu t’attends à des excuses ?  
\- … Je ne sais pas, je… ne m’attendais pas à te voir. Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu t’es déjà excusé sur le moment, d’ailleurs…  
\- Comment peux-tu parler de ça de manière si… détachée ? On dirait que ça ne t’atteint pas. », dit Erik, visiblement perturbé.  
« La perte de mes jambes a sauvé 348 vies, Erik. Ca me permet de relativiser.

Erik détourna le regard à nouveau et Charles se demanda s’il n’allait pas juste se lever et partir.

« Ce moment, je l’ai revécu un nombre incalculable de fois, Erik. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais pu faire pour t’empêcher de faire ce… ce que tu voulais faire. Si la balle de Moira ne m’avait pas frappé, tu ne te serais pas arrêté, ça j’en suis persuadé. 348 personnes seraient mortes en même temps. Après la mort de Shaw en direct, je doute d’avoir eu la santé mentale pour résister à ça. » Charles prit une longue inspiration. « Et donc ma conclusion est que si je n’avais pas perdu mes jambes, je serai devenu fou, une perspective qui ne me réjouit pas plus que ça. »

Les mains d’Erik se serrèrent sur ses cuisses.

« … pourquoi ne me le reproches-tu pas ? », finit-il par demander, les dents serrées.  
« Oh, mon ami, je te l’ai reproché. Pendant bien longtemps et à longueur de journée. Et puis, comme tu t’en doutes, j’y ai aussi beaucoup réfléchi. Si tu n’avais pas été là, ces missiles auraient ravagé la plage où nous étions. Me tuant non seulement moi, mais aussi Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean et Moira. Donc ta présence compte comme un élément plutôt positif, tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Je trouve… que c’est une drôle de façon de voir les choses.  
\- Et sinon, les jours où je me suis dit qu’il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je sois mort plutôt que ce que j’étais devenu…. » Erik ferma les yeux en entendant ça. « Ces jours, je me disais que si tu avais relâché les missiles… c’était que tu tenais à moi. Je peux te reprocher tes actions, Erik. Mais je ne pourrais jamais nier l’affection que tu m’as portée, et pour ça, j’ai décidé de ne pas t’en vouloir. »

Un long silence prit place et plusieurs fois, Charles crut qu’Erik allait le laisser.  
Il avait peut-être été légèrement cruel, à mettre en avant ses états d’âme d’handicapé. Mais ce n’était pas grand-chose à côté de ce qu’il aurait dit à Erik s’il l’avait rencontré ne serait-ce qu’un mois plus tôt.  
Le destin avait peut-être bien fait de les faire se croiser un jour où il était de bonne humeur.

« Ce jour-là, Charles, à la mort de Shaw, je pensais que le pire était derrière moi. Que je ne souffrirais jamais plus comme j’avais souffert par le passé. Et… je me trompais. »

Charles baissa la tête. La souffrance d’Erik était palpable, même sans être dans son esprit.

« Au moment où je t’ai vu t’écrouler, Charles, j’ai ressenti l’effroi le plus total. Shaw avait réussi à me faire croire que la mort de ma mère était de ma faute. J’ai eu besoin de toute l’hypocrisie du monde pour croire que ta blessure était la faute de Moira. »

Erik marqua une pause. Charles était tiraillé entre l’envie d’en savoir plus (ce qu’avait ressenti Erik ce jour-là restait une inconnue qu’il avait dû interpréter) et le désir de voir cette conversation s’arrêter.  
Quel bien cela leur faisait-il de rouvrir ces anciennes blessures ?

« Quand tu m’as accusé, Charles, j’étais désespéré. Je n’ai jamais été aussi désespéré.  
\- Tu devrais être heureux que je ne t’accuse plus aujourd’hui, alors. », raisonna Charles, conscient que son raisonnement était probablement un peu caduc.  
« Non, Charles, si tu m’acceptes aujourd’hui, alors tout ce que j’ai fait depuis n’a aucun sens.  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais rejeté, Erik. Je ne pouvais juste pas te laisser faire. »

Erik se leva, légèrement chancelant.

« J’aurais préféré ne pas t’avoir croisé aujourd’hui. », finit-il par lâcher.  
« Tu te doutais bien que ce jour arriverait un jour ou l’autre… », fit Charles, espérant convaincre Erik de rester à ses côtés encore un peu.  
Il savait très bien qu’ils ne risquaient pas de résoudre leurs problèmes aujourd’hui, et ce n’était pas son but  
« Oui, bien sûr, mais… », Erik inspira soudainement. « … je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal. »

Charles sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Désolé, mon ami, ce n’était pas mon but de te faire souffrir. Ca ne l’a jamais été.  
\- Je sais… je crois que j’aurais préféré… j’aurais préféré que tu t’emportes. Je pense que je préfèrerais que tu me détestes, plutôt que de te laisser indifférent. »

Charles détourna le regard, observant Scott jouer au loin, visiblement heureux d’être ici.

« Ce n’est pas de l’indifférence, Erik. Tu seras toujours à part, pour moi. J’aurais voulu t’apporter plus, et soulager cette souffrance que tu continues de porter. »

Erik tourna son visage vers lui, le regard dur, les dents serrés.

« Si je ne souffrais plus, alors ça voudrait dire que je ne t’ai jamais aimé. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. »

Charles resta abasourdi à la phrase de son ami.

« Je comprends, excuse-moi. Nous sommes voués à nous blesser l’un l’autre, alors. », Charles fit une légère pause. « Mais ces blessures ne sont que le reflet de ce que nous éprouvons l’un pour l’autre. »

Erik hocha la tête. Près des échiquiers, Charles sentit la présence d’Alex, qui se demandait où étaient passés Scott et le professeur.

« Erik, Alex est là. Je suis peut-être lâche, mais je n’ai pas tellement envie d’avoir à justifier ce que je faisais à discuter tranquillement avec toi.  
\- Je doute que « tranquillement » soit le bon mot. Mais je comprends. J’espère que tout ira bien pour ton école.  
\- Merci. Passe le bonjour à Raven de ma part, si tu es moins lâche que moi. »

Erik fit un léger sourire et tendit sa main.  
Charles l’attrapa puis se ravisa. Une légère impulsion télépathique et Erik était baissé, à son niveau, sans qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ce geste.  
Charles posa sa main sur la joue d’Erik et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, après avoir fait en sorte que toutes les personnes aux alentours regardaient ailleurs.

Il relâcha son emprise au bout de quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Au revoir, Erik. »

Ses mains retrouvèrent les roues de son fauteuil, et Charles s’écarta, quelque part heureux que malgré son manque de mobilité, ce soit au final lui qui parte le premier.  
Erik hocha légèrement de la tête, l’air triste, et Charles se détourna définitivement.  
A mi-chemin vers les échiquiers, alors qu’il comptait signaler télépathiquement sa présence à Alex, Charles entendit à nouveau la voix d’Erik.

/Je t’ai dit que je préfèrerais que tu ne fasses plus ça./

Charles sourit. Il ne pensait pas entendre à nouveau la voix d’Erik résonner dans son esprit.

/Je n’aurais pas pu faire autrement, tu es trop grand./  
/Je me serais baissé si tu m’avais demandé./  
/Peut-être, mais c’est comme ça que je voulais t’embrasser./

Erik mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

/Je me baisserai, la prochaine fois. Au revoir, Charles./

Quand Charles finit par rejoindre Alex, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
